llıllı Inoportuna ıllıll
by Raye Kou
Summary: "De cerca y gracias a la poca luz, su sorprendente y hechizante color violáceo se volvió más intenso" Porque yo siempre quise saber qué sucedió en aquella tina de baño ¿Ustedes no? Capítulo 184 R


**Todos los personajes mencionado pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ;)**

**llıllı Inoportuna ıllıll**

No supe cómo es que esto ocurrió, ¿Cómo fue que terminé en una situación así, con mi espalda unida con la de…? ¡Demonios! Ni su nombre recuerdo, lo único que sé de ella es que me gustan sus ojos, no más.

Nos hallábamos en un silencio total, incluso nuestras respiraciones pasaban desapercibidas. Y es que era un espacio tan estrecho que si no aspiraba con moderación, la unión de nuestros cuerpos podía acrecentarse aún más, tornando el ya de por si desagradable momento, en uno peor.

Comenzaba a desesperarme. El calor hacía de las suyas, por lo que el sudor, ese que tanto yo detesto se hacía presente, además la oscuridad en que nos encontrábamos y el aroma dulzón, floral o una mezcla de ambas cosas, que esta chica despedía me hacían sentir cada vez más irritado.

—Estúpido Taiki —Murmuré. Si, si no fuera por su necedad en venir, ahora no estaría aquí, en esta liosa circunstancia.

—¿Perdón, dijiste algo?

—¿Eh? —Miré por encima de mi hombro. Lo primero que logre vislumbrar entré la penumbra fue más negrura, la de su cabello. Vaya, para variar ¿no? —Eh… no sólo decía que hace calor —Mejor me mantengo callado, no quiero darle motivos para que comience a hablar y hablar sin parar.

El silencio continuó. El bochornoso calor iba en aumento, no sabía ya qué hacer para quitar los mechones de su cabello que cosquilleaban en mi nuca. Otra cosa, no sé qué diablos pasará por su cabeza, pero esta chica comienza a moverse demasiado, y en cada movimiento mi espacio se ve considerablemente reducido.

No creo que sea mucho el tiempo que pueda tolerar el permanecer en ese sitio. De un momento a otro estallaré, lo sé.

—Pppfff —Bufé con fuerza. Ahí esta otra vez, moviéndose muy a sus anchas ¡Suficiente, al demonio la cordialidad, la quiero lejos de mí! —¿Podrías quedarte quieta de una buena vez? — No medí ni tono, ni volumen de mi voz.

—Oh, lo siento, es que mi cabello…

—Si, tu cabello también me estorba —No buscaba respuesta, sólo que se apartara lo más posible.

Ella no se movió ni un milímetro, tampoco emitió sonido alguno, ¿Va a ignorarme acaso?

—¡¿Hay alguna razón que te haga pensar que mi situación es más cómoda que la tuya?! —Su abrupta y fuerte respuesta me sobresaltó. Vaya, ¿Esta niña acaba de gritarme?

—Modera la manera en que te diriges a mí… —¿Cuál es su nombre, cuál es? —niña, mira que…

—¡Nada! Si estamos haciendo esto es por ustedes, así que si alguien debe moderar su carácter ese eres tú. Y guarda silencio, que me robas oxigeno —¿Qué, qué, qué…? Quise contestar, pero no supe qué.

Esta bien, lo acepto, me dejó sin argumento alguno, todo esto es por nosotros. No… —Estúpido Taiki —Si, esto es por él, y me las pagará en cuanto salga de esta estúpida tina.

Con un movimiento exagerado se apartó lo más posible de mí y después de propinarme no sé cuantos codazos, supuestamente involuntarios, recogió su cabello. Puedo escuchar su respiración agitada, sospecho que esta molesta. Imposible creer que se haya enojado conmigo, es más no puedo conciliar la idea que una chica se haya atrevido a hablarme así.

Otro rato más callados. Y yo sólo seguía pensando; primero, me ignora, después me grita y ahora me ignora nuevamente. No sé, tenía la idea de que se la pasaría hostigándome todo este tiempo, que ella era como todas las amigas de Tsukino, aunque supongo que es preferible ser ignorado, pues no sé qué habría hecho si en lugar de esta chica me hubiese tocado con la rubia del gran moño rojo, Mina, si ¿Cómo olvidar el nombre de ella si todo el tiempo nos atosiga?

Pero y ella ¿Cómo se llama? Sé que en algún momento dijo su nombre… veamos, era Ami Mizuno, la peliazul, que es tan ñoña como Taiki; Mina Aino, la desquiciada del moño; Lita, la que es más alta que yo, por cierto eso es vergonzoso y…

—Rei… —Si, su nombre es Rei, Rei Hino.

—¿Si? —Diablos ¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta? —Dijiste mi nombre, ¿Cierto?

—No —Un resoplido de su pate se escuchó —Si, lo dije —acepté de mala gana —Disculpa, fui… —Ni yo mismo entiendo por qué le pido disculpas a una chica que me trató tan mal —fue descortés de mi parte —Lo hice.

—Descuida, supongo que mi manera de responder tampoco fue la mejor. A veces mi temperamento es demasiado fuerte —"No me digas", me dieron ganas de responderle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que…?

—¡Sssshh! —Me empujó en el momento en que dio la media vuelta. —¿Escuchaste? —Habló en un susurro a escasos centímetros de mi nuca. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando su aliento tibio acaricio mi oído. Me encogí de hombros involuntariamente ante la sensación tan extraña.

—¿Qué sucede? —La imité, giré hacia ella, quedando cara a cara. Los cabellos de su frente rozaban la mía, apesar de la oscuridad alcanzaba a divisar perfectamente cada rasgo de su… ¿La palabra hermosa cruzó por mi mente? Creo que el calor comienza a causar estragos, es bonita, pero…

—Fue un grito —Dijo con preocupación, levantando un poco su cuerpo, buscando apoyo en su codos, como intentando concentrarse en escuchar.

—Yo no…

—Espera…—Con su dedo índice en mis labios me impidió seguir. Con ese roce fue como si la chispa que su aliento había encendido se intensificara —permíteme escuchar —Realmente yo no había escuchado nada, además conociendo a Mina, seguramente es uno de sus chillidos escandalosos no comprendo el motivo de su preocupación.

Escuchamos con suma atención por unos instantes, pero no hubo nada más.

—Debí haberlo imaginado —Pareció decir para sí misma, mientras se movía con cuidado, al parecer buscando una posición más cómoda. —¡Ah! —se quejó de pronto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Al instante me incorporé lo poco que el lugar me permitía.

—Mi cabello —Dijo irguiéndose, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar la esquina superior de la tina de donde al parecer se hallaba atorado un mechón de su negro cabello.

—¿Puedo? —Me ofrecí a ayudarla sin pensarlo mucho.

No respondió, pero el haber bajado sus brazos y apartarse un poco lo interpreté como un si.

Me incliné sobre ella, con sumo cuidado. Su aroma me golpeó de lleno, creo que me he acostumbrado a él; ya no me resulta desagradable… en lo absoluto y es floral, no dulce.

Mi mano derecha la coloqué a un costado de su cintura, para así poder apoyarme, mientras que con la izquierda tomé el mechón del cabello. "Qué suave es", pensé.

—Listo —Dije, al tiempo que intentaba regresar a donde antes estaba

—Graci… ¡Oh!

Rei ahogó un quejido cuando mi cuerpo cayó por completo sobre el de ella, después de que mi mano hubiese resbalado. Mi rostro estaba hundido en su cuello y entre nuestros cuerpos la distancia era inexistente. Un calor intenso me recorrió, para luego agolparse en mi rostro, jamás había estado en una situación así. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse al igual que mi respiración, pero pronto me di cuenta de que yo no era el único en esa situación. Debo apartarme, debo hacerlo y cuanto antes, cuanto antes, por el lado que se vea esto no esta bien.

Apoyé mis manos alrededor de su cabeza y me alejé lo que pude, quedando a la altura de su cara. Debido a mi caída una parte de la cortina que nos cubría había quedado fuera de su sitio, dejando pasar un fino rayo de luz, gracias al cual logré ver el tenue color carmín de sus mejillas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron; de cerca y gracias a la poca luz su sorprendente y hechizante color violáceo se volvió más intenso.

—Lo siento —Su voz fue apenas audible. El leve movimiento de su boca, me hizo bajar la mirada para encontrarme con aquello que había emitido ese armonioso sonido.

Al percatarse del lugar en que mis ojos se hallaban fijos, Rei humedeció sus labios con nerviosismo, para dejarlos después entreabiertos, ¿Querrá decirme algo con ese gesto?

Me aproximé con cautela, deteniéndome a nada de rosarla ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo?, ¿Y si no es lo que ella espera?

Y al menos mi última duda fue disipada, al ser la propia Rei quien rodeara mi cuello y me atrajera a ella.

La seda era áspera comparada con la suavidad de sus labios. Experimenté miles de sensaciones extrañas en cada parte de mí, cada fibra de mi ser se estremeció. Sus labios no eran tibios, no eran dulces, eran fuego, un fuego que comenzaba a gustarme, que me atraía, que me embriagaba, el fuego que yo... que tal vez necesitaba.

La intensidad del contacto se incrementaba, no había parte de su boca que no hubiera explorado ya, y viceversa. Coloqué una de mis manos bajo su estrecha cintura, y fue ahí, en el momento en que su blusa se levantó un poco que nuestra piel tuvo mayor contacto, recorrí su espalda con delicadeza, pero a la vez con desesperación ¡Quema, quema! Esta chica quema y yo…

—_Eternal…_

WTF? Cuales ligas nuestros cuerpos se separaron y rápidamente quitamos la cortina que cubría la tina.

—¡Serena! —Exclamó Rei, ya sentada.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —Dije yo con mi peor cara e intentando disimular mi descontrolada respiración.

—¡Nada, lo siento mucho muchachos! —Fue todo lo que esa niña tonta dijo antes de salir. Ganas incontrolables de ir a asesinar a esa rubia eran las que me sobraban.

—Debo irme —Y así como así, Rei Hino, a una velocidad envidiable salió tras Tsukino. Y yo me quedé ahí; enojado, y odiando a esas dos chicas; a Hino por hacerme sentir todo eso y a Tsukino por tonta si, por tonta, pero sobre todo… por… ¡Maldición, por inoportuna!

· ··^v´¯`××´¯`v^·· ·

¡Hola! Primer Yaten/Rei y dedicado con todo mi cariño para una de mis escritoras favoritas: Sol Bronte, aunque sé que no se compara ni un poco con las maravillas que tú haces, pero todo sea por la cruzada "Por un mundo con más Rei&Yaten" XD te quiero.

Espero les guste, realmente Yaten es muy complicado. Y no olviden decirme qué les pareció, miren que ando con pilas bajas en cuestión de inspiración XD

Como siempre gracias por leerme :)


End file.
